The subject matter herein relates generally to harness assemblies having power and signal cartridges.
Automotive connector systems utilize harness connectors to convey both power and data signal. Existing harness connector designs utilize a connector housing with many individual terminal channels that hold individual terminals. Such connectors typically include separate components, known as an independent secondary locking device and a terminal position assurance device. These components are separately coupled to the connector housing and used to lock the terminals in the connector housing and assure that the terminals are properly positioned in the connector housing. One problem with known harness connectors is that as requirements or configurations change, new connectors are designed and developed. For example, when a different number of power and signal conductors are required or when a different current carrying capacity is needed, an entirely new connector is designed and tooled. The capital investment for tooling is expensive.
A need remains for a harness connector having reduced manufacturing complexity and cost of assembly with an increase in the quality of harness connector.